A new family member
by cctrix xxx
Summary: Jo is a beautiful 17 year old orphan' but her beauty gets her in trouble one night when a man's lust becomes to strong and he tries to take what he wants from her. But she has a passion and talent for skating and gets away but he chases her and his chase leads her to the Hurl scouts her new family. What will become of Jo? Will she finally find where she belongs? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Date with destiny

I was skating as fast as I could down the dark road. But I could hear him chasing me. I was a young 17 year old girl alone at night with nowhere to run. I should have seen this coming. I was wearing trousers and an old t-shirt. My name is Jodie but everyone calls me Jo. I am an orphan; my parents were killed in a fire that burnt my home down two years ago. I still remember my little sister screaming as the flames engulfed her.

The only reason I didn't perish with them was because I had been out skating on this old beat up roller derby track in our neighbourhood. Sometimes when I'm alone at night trying to find somewhere to sleep at night I wish I had gone down with them.

I am told that I am beautiful but I don't see why. I have long blonde hair and forest green eyes but there are many girls out there more beautiful than me. But I have been told that the gazes of men linger on me when I'm not looking, but today I was alone with no parents or friends to stop this man from trying to take my purity. The only things on my side in this are my skates and how skilled I am with them. I used to practice every day on the bad side of town jumping over trashcans and avoiding obstacles and I also practiced on the old roller derby track like I mentioned earlier. So I can skate for ages without tiring but now I had been skating for what seemed like forever and was beginning to tire.

My pursuer was slowly edging closer.

But then a miracle occurred I saw a building; a diner of some kind with light and warmth emitting like a heartbeat from inside it.

So I skated like never before and reached the diner just in time. I burst through the diner door and collapsed on the floor shaking as the tears racked my body.

**Bliss POV**

"It was just a French fry guys its ok." I said then I grabbed a handful of food and shoved it right in her face smearing it as I did so. Iron Mavien looked shocked and my team burst in to laughter. Just as she opened her mouth to retaliate a girl a bit younger than me burst through the doors wearing skates. Then she collapsed to the floor sobbing. The diner fell silent.

**Jo POV**

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a kind looking man who was wearing a white head band kneeling down in front of me. "N-no" I stammered." I looked up even higher to see a room full of girls but there was one table inperticular who looked the most worried they looked nice. "Is that a hand mark?" asked the man, I nodded. He helped me to my feet and I heard a collective gasp as they took in the sight of my bruised and battered body. I wobbled slightly so the man pulled up a chair and ushered me to sit down.

I just then noticed every set of eyes in the room was upon me. "Get me a first aid kit!"yelled the man who then picked me up and took me to the back of the restaurant to tend to my wounds when I was all stitched up and sorted He carried me back into the diner and sat me back in my chair. "What happened?" asked a kind looking girl from the table who I liked the most. "There was a man he- he attacked me." I stammered. I pulled my knees up to my chest; tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "How did you get away?" asked the same girl who I now noticed was holding a poster with her face on it. "Let's just say I'm a fast skater with a mean right hook." I said whilst looking shyly at my lap. "You skate?" asked a girl from the table that had drawn my attention from first sight. "Yea kinda" I said. "Well maybe when you're healed you could come and try out for our team" said another girl. "I would love that" I said.

**2 weeks later**

I walked towards the place where tryouts were taking place. Would they remember me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Drinking and Discussions

I walked towards a big building but I also walked towards my fate. I entered the building only to find a team stood there all clad in green outfits. Then I remembered their faces the one at the front with the number 22 on her uniform was the kind girl from before. I quickly through my hood up to cover my face in shadow I didn't want to get in on their pity I wanted to get in because I deserved it.

I took my seat with all the other newbie's. "You're all here to try and become a member of the hurl scouts so form a line and go up one at a time and show us what you can do. Obstacles have been placed on the track to give you a chance to show off your skill.

I watched as lots of other girls went up and they were all really good. Maybe this was a mistake. "You there in the hood you're up" I swallowed the butterflies that threatened to burst free from my stomach. I heard a few giggles and murmurs of "what a freak" going around the room.

**(While reading this listen to "If I can't dance by Sophie Ellis Bexter)**

I put my head phones in and put on "If I can't dance" by Sophie Ellis Bexter. I began. I let the beat consume me and began backwards skating to the beat and singing to myself. I came to the first obstacle and jumped over it and continued spinning and skating to the beat all while singing. "I clapped twice. Then I came to the chorus and the next obstacle so I decided to do something fancy and flipped over it which got a cheer from the spectators.

"Can you see the action in my head?" I sang then began spinning around the next obstacle then the chorus came and I jumped backwards over the next obstacle all whist singing. "If I can't dance..." Then I continued my dance around the track avoiding the obstacles whilst twirling and backwards skating. All the time I was skating the team had their mouths hanging open. The last three "revolutions" came in the song along with the last obstacle so I back flipped over it.

I took my headphones out and instantly transformed back into the shy awkward girl I was when not skating. I was met with open mouths. I had been the last newbie so everyone else apart from the team had already left. "That was amazing!" said number 22. "Yeh!" they all agreed. "You're in!" they all said in unison. "Who are you?" asked number 22 "Can we see your face?" asked another girl.

So I lowered my hood which brought forth a collective gasp from everyone. "You're that girl from the diner!" exclaimed one "You came!" cheered another. "What are your names?" I asked with a timid smile. "I'm Smashly Simpson! But my team call me Francine!" said a hyperactive girl wearing rainbow coloured socks. "I'm Maggie Mayhem but you can call me Peggy" said another who I immediately knew I could confide in, " I'm Bloody Holly but call me Rachel" "I'm Rosa sparks but you can call me Tammy" then I came to the last girl. The one who had been so kind to me "I'm Babe Ruthless but you can call me Bliss." She said I could tell be were going to be firm friends from the start. "What's your name?" asked Bliss. "Jodie but everyone calls me Jo."

"To celebrate our new team member lets go out for drinks!" announced Smashly. All the girls cheered in agreement and before I knew it we were sitting around a table with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass each. "Let's play a game!" shouted Maggie "What kind of game?" I asked. "Ok, here are the rules" said Rosa. "We go around the circle and we each say something we have done and anyone else in the circle that has done it has to drink their shot." "Ok I'll start" said Bliss. "I have had a black eye." Everyone in the circle drank their shot. "I have hit someone so hard I broke a bone" said Smashly. No one drank their shot except me. "You did what!" said Rosa and I looked around to see raised eye brows. "I had my reasons" I said. "You go girl yelled Smashly high fiving me across the table.

"I have had such a bad hangover that I wanted to die!" said Rosa everyone drank their shot except me and Bliss. "I have been in so much pain that I blacked out" said Bloody Holly no one but me drank their shot. "Dude I wasn't serious!" said Bloody Holly "I was only messing with you." "Has that seriously happened to you?" asked Bliss worry for her new teammate in her voice. "Sadly yes but I'd rather not talk about it..." I said trailing off and looking at the table."Ok well it's your go Jo" said Smashly.

Oh God!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That sounds like a plan

JO POV

"Your go Jo." "How about becoming an orphan would you like to share that story?" said a voice that I had hoped never to hear again. I simply stood before turning around and giving him a right hook to the jaw that sent him to the floor.

He looked up smiling through the blood that was now trickling down from his jaw. "Awww so the little orphan remembers me. I miss your beautiful voice and dancing skills bringing me money. That wasn't the only thing I wanted of you was it? But you wouldn't give that up would you?" A single tear trickled down my cheek and my team was at my side in seconds.

They flanked in front of me. Bliss held my hand and I gave her a watery smile. "Back off or I'll tear you to shreds."Said Smashley. "So you've found yourself some friends I see. Ok I'll make you a deal sing for me one last time and I will leave you alone." "Very well." I agreed.

I stepped onto the karaoke stage and requested Ignorance by Paramore. I stepped up to the mic and began.

"If I'm a bad person you don't like me..." the crowd became electric and through all the people I noticed Bliss's eyes looking up at me and I snapped myself out of it for verse two. "This is the best thing that could have happened..." Before I knew it I was in the crowd who jumping around to the electric pulse including my team who were screaming my name and cheering.

I turned to him "The same tricks that once fooled me they won't get you anywhere!" I backed him up to the door. Then the chorus came and I sang the chorus to him with one last "Ignorance is your new best friend!" I pushed him out and closed the door then came the guitar solo so I got up on the teams table and began dancing. I finished the song and took my seat much to the disappointment of the crowd.

"That was amazing!" said Bliss giving me a big hug which made me blush-wait what! No I'm way too common for her and anyway I'm a girl! What am I thinking! "Thanks" I said as she released me the absence of her touch was like my heart had been ripped out-STOP IT JO ! "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Holly. "Well when you're a poor orphan kid on the streets you have to get money somehow." I explained and only after did, I realise what I had said. "Wait what!" exclaimed Bliss "It's nothing; I should go" "wait" she said holding on to my wrist "where are you staying now" she asked.

"I'm not sure" I admitted with embarrassment. "Come and stay with me and Bliss" said Maggie "we would be happy to have you." "Thanks'" I gave in, the offer of a nice warm bed ruling out my pride at accepting charity.

That night we stepped up to Maggie's house and I threw the little clothes I had onto the mattress laid out on the floor for me and Bliss did the same on the mattress next to mine. "I don't know how to thank you enough" I said as Maggie entered the room "It's no trouble at all said Maggie. "I can cook dinner" I offered "well I might just take you up on that offer" said Maggie "but could you help me in another way?" she asked "sure" I replied "Are you good with kids?" she asked "Yep, I love kids!" I said. "Could you possible put my son to bed?" she asked I had heard she had a son from the rest of the girls so this wasn't news to me. "Sure no problem" I said with a smile.

So I went up stairs to find an adorable little boy waiting patiently "I'm Jo" I said "I'm a friend of your mummies and she asked if I would put you to bed." I explained the perplexed little boy shook his head violently and said "I want mummy!" "But, I can sing you a lullaby" the boy seemed to turn this over for a while before deciding to take my offer. So he snuggled down and I began to sing to him sweetly, (My Lagan Love from the Celtic dreams album)

"Where Lagan stream sings lullaby..." by the end of the song the boy was fast asleep. I had barely noticed my hand brushing his head but I completely failed to notice Bliss had been standing in the doorway since the beginning of the lullaby.

BLISS POV

My gaze had been lingering on Jo all night I don't know what it is about her that draws me like a magnet but it does. Is it her smile that makes my heart melt? Her eyes that I get lost in? Her voice which I long to hear saying my name? I'm most certainly not a lesbian but I can't help falling for her. Can she see it?

She had disappeared upstairs for no less than 2 seconds when Maggie called me over. "What's up?"I asked. "Can you find out more about Jo for me? Get close to her, she seems to trust you the most out of all of us." My cheek's coloured at that. "Why would you want me to do that?" I asked "Because I want to get to know her better and I think she needs to start opening up to the team more and I think that she should open up to you first as she trusts you the most."

"That sounds like a plan!" I said desperate to gain her trust and to find out more about this mystery girl who was already beginning to conquer my heart.

Practice the next day

Jo POV

I arrived wearing my trackie bottoms and a white over the shoulder top I was wearing my skates and arrived early so I decided to warm up. I began skating around the track as fast as I could. I had been going for about 10 minutes when I looked up to see Bliss standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey" I greeted. "Well you're up early" she said "well I'm not normally an early riser but today I felt like getting up. Are you ok?" I asked "Yep I'm fine it's just family stuff." "No you're not fine" I protested "I may not have been here very long, hell this is my first practice, but I want to look out for you so If you ever need someone to talk to let me know. Ok?" "Thanks that's so kind. It's nice to know that you've got mine and the teams backs." "Seriously, I know what it's like to feel trapped and you think you have no way out but remember this, I am your way out; if you ever need me I will be right there." I skated down to her and embraced her tenderly I think we both never wanted it to end but sadly all great things do. I silently pulled away and she moved forward just a fraction but that was all the indication I needed to know she missed my touch. Wait I am getting ahead of myself she may have just wavered because she is still groggy from sleep. Yeah that must have been it.

The rest of my first practice went pretty smoothly and I tried jamming and found that I was quite good at it but of course not as good as Bliss but good none the less. Razor blew his whistle and we took a knee. "That was a good practice guys, very nice. The league have organised a fancy dinner to increase the sportsmanship between teams." This produced a groan so lowed that it vibrated the walls of the warehouse. "So come to this address dressed nice" he said handing out slips of paper that turned out to be posh invites in elegant writing.

I owned one dress it was white and would do nicely I have no idea how I managed to keep it white but I did. This was my thought as I stood In front of the changing room mirror examining my reflection.

I was wearing a white floaty dress; it was a strapless boobtube that went down to the knee. The skirt had black lace over the white material. Then I had on my simple white sneakers and Maggie had lent me some makeup. I put on black eyeliner, pink lip gloss and sparkly white eye shadow. All-in all I was ready to face a room full of strangers. That was until reality kicked in and Maggie called up the stairs "It's time to go Jo!" "I'm coming!" I replied

Time to face the music.


End file.
